Ruri Clan
→ → Shintō |leader(s)= Unknown |purpose= }} The Ruri Clan (瑠璃一族, Ruri Ichizoku) is the predominant family inhabiting the town of Shintō, . Originally from a continent to Ishgar's east, they would flee upon suspicions of heresy, eventually settling in Fiore when they could go no further. With the help of other families, they would found the town they now call home, remaining a rather inconspicuous entity for generations. However, their notoriety has increased as of late, thanks to the exploits of two members; friend and foe alike searching for the origin of these entities. Overview According to the oral traditions maintained by the ancestors (later written down roughly two centuries ago), the Ruri were once a family of nobility in the eastern continent they hailed from. Intelligent, driven, and shrewd diplomats, they had carved out an outsized influence with various powers, ranging from the emperor, to the daimyō, and even the shogun. Their sons would enjoy prestigious posts within governments, while their daughters would marry well, bringing the clan further connections as they climbed the sociopolitical ladder. However, that strong reputation and political influence backfired as other clans became fraught with jealousy over their successes. A few wise Ruri (numbering about 100 total when including branch members and retainers), fled their home upon being tipped off to a plot against the burgeoning family. The rest: massacred. They could only watch helplessly from their ship as fires raged in the coastline territory they called home, screams and the sounds of gunfire. They would sail west, hugging the coastline in order to prevent themselves being stranded at sea. Finding few friends among the ports they stopped at, the weary group would press on, their numbers slowly dwindling as sickness, disillusionment, and mounting stress took their toll. It would only be upon rounding the northwestern edge of Ishgar, and running aground on the Fiorian coast, that they decided they could go no further. They disembarked, slowly building a new place to live after heading further inland. More would leave, disenchantment with their fall from grace making it impossible to rebuild. One oral tradition notes "of the once thousand strong family, only 70 or so remained". Yet they pushed on, naming their town "Shinto" in a nod to the gods who protected them on such a perilous journey. It would prove centuries before they recovered even a semblance of their former numbers, currently residing at around roughly six hundred today (between main and branch families). Nonetheless, the town they built remains both robust and resilient, known for the cherry blossoms planted by the residents and its natural beauty. The place is regarded by the locals as Sangairuten (三界流転, Sangairuten), a place where earth, land, and sea meet. As described (or more accurately derided) by Amatsu, the Ruri family and the town they created relies on a rigid, top down system for social and political governance. How this breaks down is as follows the clan/village head resides at the top. Their word is virtually law, only able to be questioned or overturned by a group unofficially dubbed the "Elders". It's noted that since inception, the post has always been held by a male. Following down the chart, the elders have nearly as much say as the clan head, being the only ones capable of reversing decrees or laws he makes. As such, they wield considerable power in the happenings of Shinto and Ruri clan members. Residing below them is the main family, stemming from the survivors of the massacre centuries ago, and gradually expanding over time. They wield control over the branch family and any retainer families, exercising their influence through them. At the micro level, households are led by the patriarch who is responsible for making decisions that benefit those in his charge. In short, the main house rules over the branch lineage, the men over the women and children, the elders over the younger, and the clan patriarch sits above them all. Family Traits Life Force: Perhaps their most distinguishable trait, one that sets them apart from a majority of their Fiorian counterparts. Said life force takes on a variety of aspects, the most dominant being a tenacious vitality that lasts from birth until death. This vitality is the main reason for the longevity of Ruri; it's common to find individuals who live for 150 or even 200 years, allowing for them to retain an outsized influence with their younger charges. This extends to their appearance, where quite a few Ruri look deceptively young to outsiders, clan elders being mistaken for young men and women in their 20s or 30s. However, the youthful visage is more than skin deep; they retain the fighting capacity of one reaching their prime, being just as fast and strong at 125 as they were at 26. This occurs for two reasons; the first is ki. While not all members (most in some approximations) can't access ki as an energy source (due to being ethernano wielders), generations of ki users has left an imprint on the Ruri bloodline. It short, it's created a fertile bedrock for a strong, incessant spirit, with a body to reflect the fight within. Secondly, their location in the Sangairuten Valley plays a role. Seen as an auspicious location where earth, sky, and sea meet, it remains a fertile space for both ethernano and the honing of one's ki. In short, it allows them to grow and maintain the Ruri Jinsei (靱性, lit. "Toughness"). Two Energies, Two Systems: Members Trivia